Cool WBReviewer/First Stream
This is a stream from Cool WBReviewer. Transcript The stream starts where we see Timothy looking at the camera. *'Timothy:' Finally! It's live. Thank goodness. Anyways, hello everyone. Timothy here and this is my first stream. But I prefer it if it was a podcast stream. So you fellow Warner Brothers and Sisters might've known from Twitter that two fellow friends of mine is going to join us here. Say hi. Carl then jumps. *'Carl:' (shouts) Hello there! I'm Carl Terrance! a.k.a Carl T-Animations. *'Kelly:' Did you really have to shout? Oh, sorry if I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kelly a.k.a the creator of the now unpopular franchise called The Fantasy Aile. Timothy then sighs. *'Timothy:' This didn't go well. Anyways this is a special stream as we're going to be talking about our recent jobs in Warner Brothers. *'Kelly:' (nods) That's right. Even though I have been working there for the past two decades. I'm only here to tell them how to get used to it. *'Timothy:' Kelly wasn't my original option. I tried to contact Stella to be apart of this but she declined because she's busy working on a project. *'Carl:' I'm already used to it because I'm apart of Ryan's Mark: Time Janitor game artists. Including Stella's Good Ol' Magic game series. It's really exciting. Even better then Hooters. Carl laughs. *'Carl:' I'm really glad I have something better to do in life besides just sitting down and animating- and oh wait. *'Timothy:' Don't worry about. Back then, I used to do the same thing. Every single video I upload is animated. *'Kelly:' (sighs) I don't know why you had to private all of them. Seriously, everyone in the chat is complaining right now about this. *'Timothy:' I didn't private them. I just unlisted them. The videos is in the link down below. Now since we're off-topic... Let's do a simple Q&A. *'Carl:' Good idea. But my eyes hurt from the chat since it's going really fast. *'Timothy:' Hang on. Let me turn off the normal chat so that our moderators can ask us questions. He then turns the normal chat and switches to only be for moderators. *'Kelly:' (yawns) Oh! First question from Stella. Do you want me to read it? *'Timothy:' (nods) Go ahead. She then reads it. *'Kelly:' (reads) Dear Timothy, what was your inspiration becoming a Warner Brother reviewer. *'Timothy:' Oh. That's easy. I became a reviewe because I just love the company itself. *'Kelly:' Anywho. Next question. Oh. It's for Carl. *'Carl:' Oh. It says here that how did I became a storyboard artist. Carl then leaves the podcast room. *'Timothy:' Hang on. I'll go get him. He then leaves the room. *'Kelly:' (laughs) Finally, this podcast is all mine. Now, let's do a different Q&A based on existing franchises. I'm going to disable the moderator-only mode so that everyone can chat. As she does, Timothy opens the door. *'Timothy:' Uh. What do you think you're doing, Kelly? *'Kelly:' You guys were away. So... I had to do this. *'Timothy:' At this point, this stream is going wild. So let's just do the topic of Warner Bros for a while. *'Kelly:' Yeah. That's probably a good idea. But where's Carl? *'Timothy:' Well, he had to come back to his house. Category:Transcripts